The present invention relates to delay units—or often referred to delay lines or delay cells—as frequently applied in order to delay an output signal by a certain delay time with respect to an input signal. Examples of delay units are disclosed e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,871 by the same applicant and inventor, the teaching thereof shall be incorporated herein by reference.